


Home sweet home

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adult Life, Comfort, F/F, Family, Femslash, Fluff, HonoKoto is cute, Humor, Lesbians, Same-Sex Marriage, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Sometimes, all we need is to have few important people in which we can always count through joy and hardship. [HonoKoto, Adult life]





	Home sweet home

On a common spring day, when the sun was settling at the horizon, busy workers like students happily sighed after a long day at work/school. It was finally time for them to go home and get in the company of their beloved family. A certain ginger-haired woman was among them. She happily tidied her desk, placed few papers on her handbag and left the small office she was working in.

Kousaka Honoka was working as a middle school Literature and Japanese teacher. She was still young—barely 30—but was fired up when it came to her job, resulting in her coworkers and students to acknowledge and respect her.

The young woman with past shoulder ginger hair—attached in a sidetail, who was clad in a dark blue business suit—happily hummed a tune as she skipped childishly through the empty hallways. Most classes already ended few hours prior but few teachers still had work to do on their own.

What made Honoka that happy though was the fact that she was going to be home in less than half an hour…and being home meant she was going to get showered with love and affection by her beloved Fiancée Minami Kotori. Said ginger-head soon arrived at the shoe locker area and quickly changed into her outdoor shoes while still humming hers and Kotori’s favorite song: “Endless love”.

She loved that song since it was the song that played during their date three months prior when she finally summoned all her courage and asked Kotori’s hand in marriage. Of course, the former—now retired—Principle Minami agreed with three conditions: 1 – Honoka shall never cheat on her daughter, 2 – Honoka shall never make Kotori cry and 3 – Honoka shall work hard and insure Kotori’s happiness.

Once out of the building, the young teacher walked in a quick pace, impatient to get home…and her wish was soon granted as she got in front of a small one-story simple-ish house in less than 20 minutes. She happily took a key—the key of their foyer, their house, their paradise—from her pursue and processed into unlocking the door before pushing it open.

“I’m home!” Honoka said happily as she stepped in and smiled at the figure that stood in front of her. “You look beautiful as always, Kotori-chan! Did I make you wait?”

The ash-haired woman shook her head. “I just had a premonition that you were close by, so was on my way to open the door, but you were faster.”

They exchanged look for few seconds before Kotori finally prepared her beloved fiancée’s indoor shoes. They were cute shoes that the former seamstress of µ’s did herself. She was found of everything that’s cute…and she was herself “very cute” as Honoka would have commented everyday after work.

Talking about the future housewife, she was clad in a simple green house dress with long sleeve, knee-length skirt and a brownish green apron. Her hair was in the usual sidetail she used to wear since high school. The reason she kept such childlike hairstyle was because Honoka loved it. Not that the ginger would care whatever haircut she got though. Honoka would always love her no matter how she would look like. Why she liked Kotori was not limited to mere physical appearance but far more profound.

“Thank you, Kotori-chan!” The working fiancée changed her shoes and got inside, closing the door behind her before the two of them walked into the small living room.

Their house was small, but it was enough for the two of them. They were living on their own now—despite occasionally getting visited by their parents and friends—and were doing pretty well. With Honoka as the working wife and Kotori taking care of the chores at home, their life was calm and “cute” like how the ginger would comment everyday.

After stepping inside, the happy couple got into a slam hallway leading to four doors. The first door at the right was leasing toward the kitchen and dining room while the second led to the living room and study room. The two at the left were the bedroom and bathroom respectively. They had everything one could wish for: a lively house, a loveable and caring wife, friendly neighbors and close friends.

The two sat on the couch in the living room and lit the TV up…but their attention mostly focused on each others. A cartoon program played on the TV, but the two preferred each other’s company more than anyone else. That kind of evening became a habit for the happy couple: Honoka would get home, Kotori would have been done with all the chores such as cooking and cleaning, the two would smile at each others while acting all “lovey dovey” at their warming living room.

“Kotori-chan…” A pair of baby blue eyes gazed into a pair of amber ones. “I love love love love you!” The ginger said in a childish tone.

“I love love love love you too!” Her soulmate replied in a childish way as well.

[-x-x-x-]

“Wow!” Honoka happily swallowed a spoonful of rice and curry—that was prepared by her beloved wife. “Kotori-chan; it’s so delicious!” She happily dug several times more and made delighted face each time she would have taken a bite.

The ash-haired young woman was just smiling while enjoying the spectacle. She herself soon found her hand moving on its own to dig on her cheesecake and offering it to Honoka. “Here! Say ‘Ah’.”

“Ah…” The suit-clad young woman happily accepted the offer and was delighted by the sweet taste of the cake. “This one is delicious too! I love Kotori-chan’s cooking more than anything!”

Kotori smiled wider at these words. “I love cooking for Honoka-chan as well! That’s why I always do my best; because I love seeing Honoka-chan’s smile when she eats delicious food.”

“But…” The ginger placed an elbow on the table and gazed right into a pair of amber eyes. “I will always love Kotori-chan’s cooking no matter what it is…as long as I can feel Kotori-chan’s love with it.”

The shorter woman’s face turned slightly pink at these words. Sure, she was used to Honoka a lot, but that statement somehow took her by surprise. Fortunately, she was quick to recover and returned into smiling gently. “No matter what is it?”

Honoka looked at the side while childishly avoiding direct eye contact. “Everything but red-bean based foods…” She said in a low tone, but her soulmate was able to hear that.

Kotori slowly moved her hands and intertwined her fingers with Honoka’s. The ginger’s attention turned back into her soon-to-be wife and her face turned slightly pink from the sudden contact and the cute smile printed on her lover’s face. The ash-haired woman slightly stood from her chair and moved from across to beside Honoka.

It was rather hard for two people to sit beside each other while sharing a simple kitchen chair, but they did enjoy the contact. They bother relaxed not soon after and Honoka found herself resting her head on her beloved one’s shoulder. Delighted, Kotori took a spoon with her left hand while her other arm wrapped itself around Honoka’s waist—Honoka being at her right while she herself was by the ginger’s left. The housewife used all her ability to dig into the rice, but it was rather hard since she was right-handed…but that didn’t stop her from doing her best…and after few seconds, she finally managed to do it and offered it to her future wife. “I will always love Honoka-chan no matter what!”

The ginger happily swallowed the curry and moved her arms to wrap themselves around Kotori. Said woman placed the spoon on the table and slightly crawled so she was sitting on Honoka’s laps while facing her. Their faces were only few centimeters away from each others; they could feel each other’s breathe on their faces…and they liked it. “Thank you, Kotori-chan! I will do my best as well!”

[-x-x-x-]

The happy couple didn’t spend long taking care of the dishes and talked about life overall. Honoka got a promotion at work for her good job. The actual council of teacher actually wanted her to run for the post of Otonokizaka high’s chairwoman, but she declined it since that would mean more work and less time to spend with Kotori…she didn’t want that.

The ginger liked teaching in an all-girl middle school because her students were all cute and willing to do their best. She enjoyed watching as the young girls progressed in their studies. Sure, it was sometimes sad to see the students graduate, but she knew that it was another step they had to do to ascend into a higher state of life…to get closer to the real happiness.

She herself was sad on her high school graduation day since she was going to take a different course than her former friends in µ’s, but Kotori has comforted her and that was mostly how she realized her feeling for the brunette. And now, she was there, happy by her soulmate’s side, living under the same roof, accepted by each other’s family.

“…And so Atsuko-chan said that she wants to become a teacher and marry the girl of her dream too when she grows up.” Honoka finished telling what happened in class earlier that day.

“The students really like Honoka-chan, right?” Kotori smiled at the fact while placing the last asset in the shelves. “I am sure that Atsuko-chan will be able to clear her dreams because Honoka-chan gave her the blessing.”

The ginger, once her hands dry rubbed the back of her neck in a childish manner. “Kotori-chan talks about Honoka as if Honoka was some kind of divine asters…” The taller woman childishly stuck her tongue out.

Kotori almost had a ‘cuteness proximity’ case and was about to tackle her wife if it wasn’t for the fact she still had to dry her hands. _Honoka-chan is talking in third-person person! So cute!_ “But Kotori thinks Honoka-chan is one! After all, Honoka-chan always did miracles from then to now. Honoka-chan managed to keep µ’s friends even 14 years later, Honoka-chan made Kotori realize her feelings for Honoka-chan and Honoka-chan can always grant Kotori’s wishes.”

 _Kotori-chan is so cu~ute!_ Not able to contain her happiness anymore, Honoka jumped and hugged her fiancée, rubbing their cheeks together. “Honoka loves Kotori-chan so much~”

The ash-haired woman returned the smile and enjoyed the feeling of her soon-to-be wife’s warm and chubby/fluffy cheeks against hers. “Kotori loves Honoka-chan too~”

[-x-x-x-]

Honoka pressed the switch that turned the light off and then crawled on the large bed that was Kotori’s and hers. They had bought it with their own economies. The ash-haired woman used to work as a stylist prior to Honoka’s proposal, but stopped working and focused on the house shores after the two got engaged.

The ginger crawled into the covers and hugged her soon-to-be wife—who turned into her direction, allowing a pair of amber eyes to meet up with a pair of baby blue ones. They smiled one last time at each other before leaning closer, bringing their lips together, sharing a gentle kiss. The contact brought butterflies in their stomach, even though they were supposed to be used to it, but the two were always too much in love with each other that every kiss they shared felt like it was their first—it was as if that kiss was enough to erase the earth and then reform it into a greater one.

The two separated after few seconds that seemed like an eternity, their faces slightly pink and wrapped their arms around each others—Honoka going for Kotori’s waist and the housewife wrapping her arms around the ginger’s neck.

“Say, Honoka-chan…” The two of them closed their eyes, ready to fall asleep anytime soon. The ginger nodded, motioning her fiancée to continue. “Tomorrow is Sunday, so I was thinking we could go have a picnic at the park.”

A pair of baby blue eyes opened and lit up at these words. “Really?” Kotori nodded in response. “I can’t wait for tomorrow in that case! I’d better get enough sleep then, so I will be as _genki_ as possible and lift Kotori-chan in bridal style until we get to the park.”

“Wait!” The housewife’s eyes opened in chock. “Isn’t that overdoing it?” But she soon realized that Honoka have already fallen asleep. _Honoka-chan is so cute when she is asleep._ She soon found herself smiling and fell down and wrapped her fiancée tighter. _But no matter how Honoka-chan would look like, Kotori would always love her…because after all…Honoka-chan is Kotori’s soulmate…and no one could deny that._ And with that, the two lovebirds fell into sleep in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
